In Silence, I Fell in Love With You
by reincanz anquezz
Summary: Chapter 3 APDET! Gaara adalah pemuda yang menyebalkan dan terlalu pasif. Sasuke tak terlalu mengenal Gaara, atau malah tak mengenalnya sama sekali. /Aku menyukaimu, berniat menjalin hubungan?/ /Jangan bercanda, Sabaku-san/ /Bagaimana kalau kau menerimaku dan menjadikannya sebuah tantangan?/ GaaSasu/SasuGaa fict. BL. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa dirinya terbangun di tengah malam padahal ia teramat sangat yakin kalau dirinya menelan beberapa tablet obat tidur tadi sore. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak tahan mendengar ocehan super berisik sahabat sekaligus rival pirangnya—Naruto—yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sejak siang. Belum lagi Itachi yang mondar-mandir tak jelas dan entah kenapa menjadi lebih berisik dari Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa _anti aging limited editionnya_ hilang entah kemana.

_Bloody git!_

Bisakah Sasuke mendapatkan ketenangan barang satu hari saja? Demi anti _aging_nya Itachi, Sasuke benci segala sumber keberisikan dan segala tetek bengeknya!

Termasuk Naruto dan Itachi.

Sasuke lantas meraih ponsel di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Lebih dari 50 pesan masuk dan itu rata-rata itu semua berasal dari...yah, bisa di bilang para penggemarnya.

Matanya tertuju pada salah satu pesan dengan nama pengirim yang cukup membuatnya mengernyit heran.

Di kirim oleh pemuda Sabaku beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan isi pesan yang membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

_Hell _yeah, Tuhan sedang tak bercanda padanya, 'kan?

.

.

.

**_In Silence, I Fell in Love With You_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shonen-Ai/Slash/Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_DLDR!_**

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda bersurai merah yang menjadi teman sebangku Sasuke sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Sasuke tak terlalu mengenalnya—atau malah tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu terlalu misterius, dan cenderung...pasif.

Sasuke bahkan baru berkomunikasi dengannya dua kali. Itupun ketika ia terlibat dalam tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk ber-partner dengan teman sebangkunya. Bertukar alamat _e-mail_ pun hanya formalitas belaka.

Satu hal yang harus diketahui, hanya Sasuke yang berbicara dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan _'Aa._' Atau 'Ya,' dan 'Oke.'

Entah kenapa pikiran Sasuke langsung melayang pada Naruto saat itu juga. Semacam karma, mungkin?—karena dirinya selalu menjawab dengan dua huruf konsonan ketika Naruto berbicara padanya.

_Kini aku mengerti perasaanmu saat itu, Naruto,_ batin Sasuke. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu menyebalkan.

Tapi jujur, Sasuke tak membenci pemuda itu. Mungkin karena pemuda itu tak berisik dan tak mengganggu seperti mantan teman sebangku Sasuke yang lain.

Ingat, Sasuke sangat menyukai ketenangan.

Dan sekarang, di tengah malam buta juga keheningan yang mendominasi, Sasuke merasa harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter terdekat ketika melihat isi pesan yang dikirim si pemuda Sabaku.

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Berminat menjalin hubungan?_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Itu...benar-benar Gaara? Tolong jangan bilang iya, atau Sasuke akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat pernyataan '_suka_' dari seorang lelaki. Dan Sasuke tak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau malah jijik mendapati kenyataan itu. Terlebih, lelaki itu adalah Gaara, teman sebangkunya sendiri.

_Apa sih yang dipikirkan si panda itu?_

Sasuke menggerutu sebal. Si panda itu _gay_? Masa? Sasuke bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tapi bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu menyukainya? Sasuke tak pernah melihat atau memergoki Gaara memandanginya.

Jadi?

Intinya Sasuke tak percaya kalau Gaara menyukainya. Mungkin itu hanya sekedar lelucon selingan. Oleh karena itu Sasuke langsung menelepon Gaara.

Semoga saja pemuda itu belum tidur.

_Klik_

_"Ada apa?"_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar _to the point_. Sasuke jadi semakin yakin kalau yang mengirim pesan itu bukan Gaara, dilihat dari nada bicaranya yang datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Syukurlah."

_"Syukurlah? Apa maksudmu Uchiha_-san_?"_

Eh? Sial, Sasuke kelepasan. "Ah tidak-tidak Sabaku_-san_. Aku hanya lega karena kurasa bukan kau yang mengirim '_pesan itu'_."

_"Pesan?"_

"Hn. Pesan yang isinya '_Aku menyukaimu'_ itu bukan kau yang mengirimnya 'kan Sabaku_-san_?"

Terdengar hening sebentar sebelum Gaara menjawab, _"Ah, soal pesan itu,"_ Gaara menghentikann ucapannya untuk menarik napas. _"Itu memang aku."_

"Eh?"

_"Kau mendengarku Uchiha-_san_."_

Sasuke berdehem dengan perasaan tak enak. "Jangan bercanda, Sabaku_-san_."

_"Aku tak bercanda, Uchiha_-san_. Lagipula ini wajar. Kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Cinta tak_ _memandang jenis kelamin' 'kan?"_ suaranya terdengar santai, _"Terlebih wajahmu yang digilai semua gadis—ah, pria juga termasuk."_

"Apa maksudmu Sabaku_-san_?"

_"Oh ayolah Uchiha_-san_, kau memang tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu?"_

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Sabaku_-san_."

_"Jangan terlalu kaku Uchiha_-san_. Apakah kau pernah ditembak oleh pria sebelumnya?"_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sejujurnya tidak."

_"Aku yakin pernah."_

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu Sabaku_-san_?"

_"Apakah kau pernah dengar FCUs?"_ pertanyaan di jawab pertanyaan, Sasuke membenci itu.

"Tidak."

_"Kalau begitu, SFC?"_

"Sasuke Fans Club?"

_"Tepat."_ Gaara tertawa. _"Ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui Uchiha_-san_. Jika SFC adalah tempat dimana para gadis penggemarmu berkumpul, FCUs adalah tempat khusus lelaki yang menggemarimu."_

"Apa?"

_"Dan coba kau tebak apa yang paling mengejutkan,"_ Sasuke yakin Gaara tengah menyeringai sambil membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. _"Aku ketua dari klub itu."_

"APA?!"

Gaara tertawa lagi. _"Tak kusangka kau bisa berteriak sekeras itu, Uchiha-_san_ hahaha..."_

_Twitch!_

"Sialan kau."

_"_Warui warui,_ aku bercanda soal itu."_

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hn, lalu soal FCUs?"

_"FCUs, _Fans Club of_ Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bukan bagian dari mereka, tenang saja."_

"Jadi...soal pesan yang kau kirim juga bercanda 'kan?"

"_Aku memang bukan bagian dari FCUs, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."_ Sasuke terdiam. _"Dan lagi, aku tahu kalau kau sedang bosan, Uchiha_-san_. Bagaimana kalau kau menerimaku dan menjadikannya sebuah tantangan? Lagipula kita berdua mendapat keuntungan. Aku diterima_ _menjadi pacarmu, dan kau," _Gaara merendahkan suaranya_, "Kau bisa bebas dari para fans yang_ _mengejarmu. Cukup adil aku rasa."_

Oh, itu tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan bagi Sasuke. Tak lagi di kejar penggemar dan tentunya ia bisa mendapat ketenangan yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, kita lihat sampai kapan kau membuat 'hubungan_'_ ini menyenangkan, Sabaku_-san_."

_"Oke, _deal_..."_ Gaara tersenyum lebar. _"...Sasuke."_

TBC or End?

Yosh, fict ini request dari hoshinoxxsai, semoga gak mengecewakan ya~ xD dan juga entah kenapa saya malah buat endingnya ngegantung begitu xD

Lanjut atau nggaknya tergantung pendapat kalian ya, minna-san :D

Yang penting, boleh minta reviewnya? *puppy eyes #dibakar*


	2. Chapter 2

**_In Sillence, I fell in Love with You_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shonen-Ai/Slash/Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/_**

**_A/N : _**Chapter ini gak terlalu panjang, tapi saya usahakan buat chapter kedepannya akan lebih panjang~ Maafkan juga soal keterlambatan apdetnya u,u /bows/ balesan review ada di bawah ya ^^

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_DLDR!_**

.

.

.

Hari yang tenang di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke masih terlelap di singgasana pribadinya—kasur—dengan posisi _absurd_. Pulau yang dibentuknya setiap malam bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pagi itu tentunya akan tenang beberapa saat lagi jika saja tak ada suara cempreng melengking memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

"Sasuke _Temeeeeee_!~" begitulah kira-kira bunyinya.

Si pelaku perusak ketenangan—pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik berkulit _tan_—membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang kebetulan tak dikunci dengan satu hentakan. Sehingga terdengar bunyi benturan keras antara pintu _versus_ tembok yang bergedebum ria. Tapi nyatanya tak cukup membuat si bungsu Uchiha bergerak dari posisi tidurnya yang tampak nyaman.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke _Temeeee_! Cepat banguuun!"

Sasuke mengerang, "Sebentar lagi _Aniki_." Lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan me_rape_mu Sasuke."

"Kau tak akan berani, _Aniki_."

"Itachi _Nii-san_ memang tak akan berani, tapi aku akan 'melakukannya' Sasuke _Teme_~"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit dengan ekspresi horor. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?!" teriaknya histeris.

"Sangat jarang menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak histeris seperti tadi, hahaha... Sayang sekali aku tak merekamnya,"

Sasuke memberi Naruto tatapan mematikannya, tapi pemuda pirang itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Dobe_? Kau telah merusak hari yang tenang ini menjadi sebuah malapetaka."

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil tergelak. "Aku 'kan menginap disini semalam."

"Kau menginap? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Itu karena kau menelan beberapa tablet obat tidur dan langsung tepar seketika di kasur sejak sore. Kau kira aku tak tahu kau punya kebiasaan itu? Hahaha, kau terlalu naif _Teme_," Naruto menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang telah kembali normal—dalam artian, datar tanpa ekspresi. "Lagipula aku tidur di kamar Itachi _Nii-san_,"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan _baka Aniki '_kan?"

"Kami tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kok _Teme_, tapi yang iya-iya," Naruto kembali tertawa lebar.

Sasuke memijat dahinya pusing, "Otakku konslet sekarang, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto menatapnya sebal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berganti—alis yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dengan tangan terjulur, ia menunjuk sesuatu di bawah mata Sasuke. Sebuah lingkar mata hitam. "Kau begadang, 'Suke?"

Sasuke menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Tanpa disadari Naruto, pipi pemuda itu tiba-tiba memerah. Kenyataannya, ia memang tak bisa tidur setelah mendengar pernyataan gamblang pemuda Sabaku yang diucapkan lewat telepon tengah malam tadi. Entah kenapa wajah dengan ekspresi super menyebalkan Gaara terbayang di otaknya setiap Sasuke memejamkan matanya barang sedetik saja.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya dikelabui Gaara sehingga membuat ia terikat sebuah hubungan dengan si pemuda bersurai merah.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda _awesome_ dengan IQ diatas rata-rata dan prestasi riang gemilang seperti dirinya bisa terjebak hanya karena iming-iming ketenangan—yang sebenarnya sedikit meragukan?

"Sekarang kau mirip panda jadi-jadian dengan pantat ayam, _Teme_. Hahaha..."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal panda," Naruto duduk di tepi kasurnya, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, "Aku jadi ingat _dia_."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia?" tanyanya.

"Mantan pacarku."

Mau tak mau Sasuke dibuat penasaran karena kalimat itu. "Bagaimana tampangnya?" tanyanya lagi. "Apakah ia seorang gadis tomboy yang suka main game hingga larut malam? Atau seorang gadis feminin yang kebetulan memiliki insomnia akut? Atau malah seorang gadis yang mirip panda?"

Naruto terkekeh geli, "Semua tebakanmu salah, 'Suke."

"Lalu?"

"Dia manis,"

"Hah?"

"Dia juga sangat _cantik, _walaupun sifatnya kurang lebih sama sepertimu, cuek dan dingin. Ahya, dia seorang pemuda."

"E-eh?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Tunggu dulu, jadi yang kau maksud 'cantik dan manis' itu seorang pria? Banci maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" elak Naruto, "Dia manly kok, tapi lebih manly aku sih, haha... lalu yang kumaksud 'cantik' disini bukan cantik seperti itu, _Teme_. Dia indah, semacam itulah."

"Begitu?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya paham, "Kau _gay_?"

"_Absolutely yes, Sir_~"

Sasuke lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk tak macam-macam padanya.

Dan, Tuhan... kenapa ia malah teringat dengan Gaara?

Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya, dan menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau masih mencintainya, _Dobe_?"

"Ya," jawab si pirang pelan. Sasuke bersumpah, ia melihat kilatan sendu di mata Naruto yang selalu cerah. Tak biasanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa putus dengannya?" selidik Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit tertekan, _mood sadistic bastard_ Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

Ah, lagipula si bodoh itu sahabat sekaligus rival pertamanya. Mengorek informasi masa lalu darinya kelihatannya cukup menyenangkan.

"...karena suatu masalah, _Teme_."

"Hn? Masalah apa?"

"Yah...masalah yang tak mau aku ceritakan padamu."

"Dan kenapa kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku tak mau kau melihatku berlinang air mata saat menceritakannya padamu."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, lalu menaikkan dagunya angkuh, "Ceritakan."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku."

Naruto mengerang frustasi, "Bisa tidak kau hentikan kebiasaan '_sadistic bastard_'mu saat aku sedang sedih begini?"

"Oh? Memangnya kau sedang sedih, _Dobe_?"

"_Temeeee_!" Naruto merenggut kesal, "Memangnya kau tidak sedih melihat calon pacar—uhuk sahabat terbaikmu ini galau, hah?"

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu bersiul santai. "Aku sedih kok."

"Ah lupakan saja. Kau sialan _Teme_,"

"Kukira aku masih _sadistic bastard_ dan bukan sialan _Dobe_."

_Troll _Sasuke. Terkutuklah kau.

Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke ketika pemuda raven itu tersenyum penuh kebengisan. Mencoba membandingkan wajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu dengan Titan dan hasilnya?

Persis.

"Mana yang lebih bagus, Konoha _International High School_ atau Tranhive _Gakuen?_" si pirang merebahkan dirinya di kasur, lalu berguling. Tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Sasuke karena telah mengusik tempat kebesarannya, Naruto malah makin bersemangat mengacak-acak kasur Sasuke hingga terlihat sangat-tidak-_awesome._

Yah, hitung-hitung balas dendam.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, _Dobe_?"

"Jawab saja _Teme_."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab datar, "Keduanya sama-sama bagus, dan berada di Konoha."

"Aku tahu itu _Teme_! Aku hanya meminta kau menyebutkan sekolah yang lebih bagus,"

"Dan kenapa kau meminta pendapatku soal dua sekolah itu, _Usuratonkachi_?"

"Itu rahasia, pantat ayam."

_Dé javu_. "Rupanya kau ingin main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku ya, _Dobe_?" Sasuke mendecih. "Baiklah, aku juga punya rahasia."

"Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah kau yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan _anti-aging_ mahal milik Itachi, aku sudah tahu itu."

Sasuke mengerjap. _Kenapa si bodoh itu bisa tahu?_ "Aku masih punya rahasia lain."

"Tentang kau yang mengompol di celana saat hari pertama masuk Sekolah Dasar?"

"A-aku punya banyak rahasia asal kau tahu saja!"

"Ciuman pertamamu dengan Itachi, yah...secara tak sengaja sih. Ciuman keduamu denganku, dan yang ketiga dengan ayahmu, pfftt...serius? dengan Fugaku Jii-san? Hahaha..."

"Itu tak lucu _Dobe_."

"_My my_, kau juga takut gelap. Kau pernah dikira gadis dan digoda om-om mesum di gang sepi. Ah, kau cukup sering bermimpi buruk. Merokok diam-diam saat masih SMP, membawa majalah porno dan kau menyimpannya di bawah bantalmu—cukup _mainstream_. Kau—"

"Hentikan sekarang juga _Dobe_!"

"Dengan imbalan sebuah ciuman panas~?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke mendengus, lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi disertai bantingan kasar.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Balas dendam memang selalu menyenangkan." gumamnya, mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke menuju tempat paling privasinya. Matanya lantas beralih pada pintu kamar, dimana seseorang yang—entah kapan—menyenderkan tubuhnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya bosan.

"Kau mengerjainya lagi," ucap orang itu sambil mendelik tajam.

"Itu menyenangkan, Itachi-_Nii_," jawab Naruto santai.

Itachi menggerutu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seformal itu?" Uchiha sulung memaku tatapannya pada Naruto. "Sampai mana kau _memberitahunya_?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya—ah, tolong hentikan tatapan intimidasimu, Itachi."

"Kau kesini karena _dia _'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau membawa sekoper penuh pakaian, padahal kukira kau cukup betah tinggal di Suna beberapa tahun ini."

"My my, kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu urusan orang, 'Tachi?"

Itachi menghela napas.

"Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan kau, _dia, _dan Sasuke."

.

.

.

_ToBeContinued_

Gimana? Masih menarik gak ceritanya? Gomen kalau misal alurnya kecepetan atau terlalu lambat. Pendeskripsian jelek seperti biasa ya, hahaha...

Oh ya, untuk yang login, maaf gak bisa bales via PM. Entah kenapa PM saya mendadak eror saat mau bales, jadi balesnya disini aja ya

**Akasaka Kirachiha** : iya, GaaSasu emang jarang sih. Makanya saya niat bikin sejak ada yang minta rikues GaaSasu/SasuGaa. Makasih udah nyempetin ripiu :D

**hoshinoxxsai** : ini udah dilanjut say /plak/ iya iya insya allah gak akan di DC kok haha xD gomen, segini juga udah panjang kan? /apaan/

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan** : iya ini udah apdet :D eh jangan dong, kalau saya mimpi buruk entar gak mood ngelanjutin fict ini xD btw makasih udah ripiu :D

**Vermthy :** saya sebagai author juga gak nyangka si Gaara nembak Sasu /laah -_-/ iyoo makasih banyak :D ini udah apdet, tapi gak kilat sih /plak

**BlueSnowPinkIce** : makasih /kasih anti aging Itachi/ ini udah apdet ya :D

**Sagaru : **ini udah apdet :Db, makasih udah ripiu~

**Rannada Youichi** : ini udah apdet ya, tapi gomen saya lagi gak mudeng, jadi gak bisa panjang-panjang u,u tapi chapter selanjutnya saya usahain lebih panjang kok :D

**Rere** : ini udah apdet :D iyoo sip makasih J

**its me** : GaaSasu atau SasuGaa saya masih galau nentuinnya /plak/ ini udah apdet, makasih ripiunya :D

**ajun . chai . 1** : ini udah apdet ya, semoga gak penasaran lagi xD

**munypu** : salam kenal juga munypu-san B) ini udah lanjut ya, makasih ripiunya xD

**thelittlething** : GaaSasu gak yaa? /plak/ iya nih, Gaaranya sakit jiwa, jadi dia nembak Sasuke deh /apaan

**Touru :** mendebarkan? Wah pasti bacanya pas lagi dikejar psikopat ya? /dor/ ini udah apdet kok :D

**Fujimoto Chiaki** : iya, ini udah apdet ya Chiaki-san~

**Fishiie LophehaeUKE : **yo! Ini udah apdet ya~ makasih ripiunya:D

**Ash : **ini udah apdet Ash-san :D request? Aah, ditampung dulu ya, ntar kalo ada ide saya bikinin xD

Yosh, udah dibales ya ripiunya. Makasih buat yg udah nge-fave dll. Silent readers juga :D

Yang paling penting, review?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kau kesini karena _dia_ 'kan?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kemarin kau membawa sekoper penuh pakaian, padahal kukira kau cukup betah tinggal di Suna beberapa tahun ini."_

_"_My my_, kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu urusan orang, 'Tachi?"_

_Itachi menghela napas._

_"Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan kau, _dia_, dan Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

**_In Sillence, I fell in Love with You_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/_**

**_A/N : _**Gomennasai minnaaaaaa~ saya lagi-lagi terlambat apdet /sujud2 gaje/ yang login sebagian sudah saya balas via PM. Yang belum balesannya dibawah ya ^^

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_DLDR!_**

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum datar, "Kau tahu terlalu banyak, Itachi," desahnya sambil menggeleng, "Tak boleh. Kau tak boleh tahu terlalu jauh."

"Aku tak mengerti," Itachi bergumam bingung, "Apa alasanmu melakukan semu—"

"Diam!" potong Naruto tak sopan, kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan aneh.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _Onyx._ Keduanya saling terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Naruto memutuskan kontak itu dengan berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau harus mencari tahu itu sendiri, Itachi." Bisik si pirang sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Uchiha sulung.

XXX

Hari yang 'tenang' seperti biasa, Sasuke berangkat dan tiba di sekolahnya 20 menit lebih awal sebelum lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi.

Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Berterimakasihlah pada topeng _stoic_ khas Uchiha yang terpasang apik di wajahnya, sehingga orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor tak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Bagai Titan yang bersiap memangsa seseorang, dengan _backsound_ lolongan serigala dan petir yang menggelegar serta badut sebagai penari latar.

Ah, agak tak nyambung sebenarnya, tapi begitulah suasana hati Sasuke ketika berada dalam titik _mood_ terendah. Bahkan _backsound_ lolongan serigala itu telah berganti dengan sebuah lagu seriosa dan Sasuke yang menari salsa sambil mencabuti bulu mata Naruto.

Benar-benar mengerikan.

Dan si _Baka Dobe _itulah yang menyebabkan _mood_ Sasuke menjadi seganas ini. Membuat Sasuke berhasrat untuk menggosokkan muka menyebalkannya itu ke aspal, atau menyayat pipi Naruto dengan silet berkarat sehingga tiga pasang garis halus di pipinya itu berubah jadi lima.

Oh, atau mungkin Sasuke bisa mengurung Naruto bersama seorang gadis seksi dalam satu ruangan sempit sehingga membuat pemuda blondie itu kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Sasuke terkekeh. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

_"Apakah kau pernah dengar FCUs?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kalau begitu, SFC?"_

_"Sasuke Fans _Club_?"_

_"Tepat. Ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui Uchiha-_san_. Jika SFC adalah tempat dimana para gadis penggemarmu berkumpul, FCUs adalah tempat khusus lelaki yang menggemarimu."_

Koridor yang ia lewati tak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena letak kelasnya yang berada di ujung, mungkin juga karena banyak siswa yang belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka sehingga memilih berdiam diri di kelas dan berkutat dengan soal-soal menyebalkan yang harus menguras otak mereka terlebih dahulu demi menghasilkan sebuah jawaban sederhana.

Instingnya tajam. Sasuke bersumpah bahwa beberapa siswa—laki-laki tentunya—menatapnya dengan seringai aneh yang membuat Sasuke ingin kabur dan tiba di kelas sesegera mungkin.

Tapi Sasuke tak bisa. Harga diri yang dibangga-banggakannya itu berbisik, menyuruh Sasuke tetap tenang layaknya seorang Uchiha.

Ada kalanya dimana Sasuke mengutuk marga Uchiha yang disandangnya, memakinya dengan serentetan nama makhluk kebun binatang.

Sekitar 2 menit lagi ia akan sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, dan kini seorang siswa menatapnya intens.

30 detik berlalu. Beberapa siswa berkumpul di depan pintu kelas mereka dan berbisik-bisik ketika Sasuke lewat.

1 menit. Sasuke merasakan sebuah tatapan menusuk di balik punggung tegapnya, terasa menelanjangi.

_DAMN IT!_ Kenapa koridor sekolah terasa sepanjang ini?!

Sisa 30 detik. Sasuke mendengar—sangat—jelas seseorang berkata pada teman di sampingnya. 'Bokongnya! Lihat bokongnya yang seksi itu!'

15 detik lagi, Sasuke masih berjalan santai sementara hatinya dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Apalagi saat ia mendengar seseorang dari mereka memimpikan dirinya tadi malam, dan paginya celananya basah.

_Shit_! Mereka mungkin saja lebih ganas dari para fansgirlnya, dan bahkan lebih mengerikan dari keriputnya Itachi, sungguh!

Sasuke akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega begitu sampai di kelasnya. Lantas mendudukkan dirinya di bangku ketika mendapati bahwa pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tadi malam telah duduk dengan tenang seraya membaca buku-entah-apa.

Dan sama sekali tak terusik dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

Sang raven menatap pemuda dengan tato kanji '_Ai' _di keningnya itu intens. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya, sorot matanya yang tajam namun indah di saat yang bersamaan. Hidungnya yang mancung, dan rahang yang tegas. Sesuatu di sekitar matanya—oh, apakah itu _eyeline_r, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain seperti...tanda lahir misalnya?

"Panda tampan." Desis Sasuke, yang kemudian disesalinya. _Heck_, mulut sialan. Apa-apaan itu...panda tampan? Err...yeah, secara pribadi Gaara memang sedikit tamp—

Tunggu dulu! Dia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang—demi Tuhan—tak pernah punya catatan kencan dengan seseorang sebelumnya, kecuali 'cium-dicium' oleh tiga pria absurd—itu tak sengaja. Ingat itu!—kini menyebut seorang pria dengan sebutan tampan?

Sasuke seratus persen yakin dirinya 'masih' tertarik pada wanita!

Itu hanya refleks, ya. Pasti refleks.

"Ada masalah, Uchiha-_san_?" Gaara menoleh, memandang Sasuke dengan alis menukik ke bawah.

Yang disambut dengan kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Uchiha? Bukankah kemarin malam si Sabaku-sialan ini memanggilnya Sasuke dengan sok akrab?

Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu bersikap seolah tadi malam itu hanya sebuah lelucon selingan?

"Aku harap itu hal penting, Uchiha-_san_. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku."

Kali ini kedua bibir Sasuke tertarik ke bawah. Ia membayangkan dirinya bernyanyi ala _vocaloid_ dengan pinggul yang digoyangkan, ekspresi centil, lalu berpose bak hero sambil mencolok kedua mata Gaara dan memakannya.

Perlu diingat, semakin absurd bayangan Sasuke, semakin rendah _mood_nya.

"Oh? Bukan hal penting? Bisakah kau tak menggangguku sampai aku selesai, Uchiha-_san_?"

Deburan ombak dan wajah yang menyeringai di ujung kapal sambil merentangkan tangannya, berpose sok_ titanic_ campur telenovela. Ingus dimana-mana. Titan akhirnya bersatu dengan manusia. Dan Gaara yang dilempar ke lautan berisi bayi-bayi piranha yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasuke murka.

XXX

Lonceng tanda istirahat telah berdenting dua kali. Hampir semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dengan raut gembira dan desahan lega.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang terperosok ke jurang penuh setan-setan berseliweran di hatinya itu menekuk wajahnya sambil sesekali melempar tatapan tajam pada Gaara yang jelas-jelas mengacuhkannya.

Mereka berdua tak bergeming dari posisinya masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Gaara meraih tasnya dalam diam. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, dan melemparnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa in—"

"Bekal makanan." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Sasuke menatap bento di tangannya dengan satu alis terangkat ke atas, "Kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" tukas Gaara sarkastik. Memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Hn."

"Kau tak memberinya semacam racun atau mungkin feromon yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Gaara berdecak kesal. "Itu hanya bento biasa, Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn, aku tak percaya."

"Kau bisa cek sendiri kalau kau mau."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, membuat kursi yang didudukinya tadi terdorong ke belakang. Sang Uchiha bungsu itu lantas menepuk pundak seorang siswa di depan mejanya.

Siswa itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Permisi, Inuzuka-_san_." Kata Sasuke datar. Remaja berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu tersenyum canggung.

"Err...ya?"

"Kau bisa mencoba ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan bento buatan Gaara ke arah sang siswa yang biasa di panggil Kiba.

"Maaf, err...Sasuke, tapi aku tidak lapar," jawab Kiba gugup. Sasuke mendelik, mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. "O-oke! A-ku akan makan!"

Kiba berkeringat dingin, lantas menatap bento di tangan Sasuke dengan horor. Begitu suapan pertama masuk di mulutnya, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Nah Inuzuka_-san_," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Gaara, "Sekarang tatap muka Gaara." Perintahnya dingin. Kiba mengangguk takut-takut.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Kiba merona.

"Cantik," gumam Kiba tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. "Ayo mengaku. Kau memasukkan apa pada bento itu?"

"Kiba itu fansku, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke mencibir di balik topeng stoicnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku di paling depan.

"Hyuuga-_san_,"

Pemuda yang duduk di bangku itu menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa, Uchiha?"

"Bisa kau coba ini?" Sasuke kembali menyodorkan bento Gaara. Neji mengiyakan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oke."

Gaara memperhatikan, bagaimana sang Hyuuga Neji memakan bentonya, kemudian si Uchiha menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya sama seperti yang pemuda pecinta anjing lakukan tadi.

Tatap.

Kedip.

"Manis,"

Croot...

Neji mimisan. Sasuke memberinya _deathglare _andalan.

"Masih tak mau mengaku?" sindirnya.

Gaara menghela napas, "Neji telah mengejarku sejak semester 1, Uchiha-_san_."

"Bohong." Sasuke mencemoohnya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Untuk membuatku tergila-gila padamu, mungkin."

"Tak ada untungnya aku melakukan itu. Lagipula kau akan jatuh hati padaku dengan sendirinya."

Sasuke mendesis, "Percaya diri sekali kau."

Lonceng tanda istirahat usai berdenting, terasa lebih cepat. Sasuke melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Gaara dan duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Panda sialan."

XXX

Itachi menguap bosan, lalu berguling ke samping tempat tidurnya. Tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, dan teman-teman sialannya malah bersenang-senang tanpa mengajaknya turut serta. Otomatis ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah tak ada kerjaan.

Ia lantas menatap sebuah foto yang dipegangnya. Mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghela napas panjang.

Foto seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji _'Ai'_ di keningnya, yang dirangkul oleh pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata berwarna biru laut. Tak lupa sebuah cengiran khas si pemuda kuning yang sangat kontras dipadukan dengan senyuman samar si pemuda berambut merah.

Gaara dan... Naruto?

Itachi kembali menghela napas lelah. Rekaman percakapan Sasuke dan si pemuda merah yang disadapnya malam kemarin membuatnya hampir gila.

Hell, Itachi tahu kalau menyadap itu perbuatan tak sopan, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya dari dulu untuk selalu menyadap apapun yang berhubungan dengan _otoutou _tercintanya.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, Itachi malah menyesal menyadap percakapan telepon Sasuke tadi malam.

Sasuke telah resmi berhubungan dengan Gaara. Dengan seorang lelaki.

Bukan, bukan masalah 'Sasuke-berhubungan-dengan-lelaki'nya yang Itachi risaukan. Itachi tak peduli jika itu seorang banci, asalkan Sasuke bahagia, kenapa tidak?

_Tapi kenapa harus Gaara?_ Itachi menjerit dalam hati._ Kenapa harus dengan si psikopat mengerikan itu_?

Ia juga masih belum tahu apa hubungan Naruto dengan Gaara hingga melatarbelakangi si kuning itu pergi dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk menemui Gaara.

Merasa menyerah dengan pikirannya sendiri, Itachi lalu meraih ponselnya. Mencari nama Naruto dalam daftar kontaknya, kemudian menekan tombol sambung.

_Klik_

_"Yo Itachi, ada apa?"_

"Aku menyerah, Naruto."

_"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?"_

Itachi menghembuskan napas putus asa, "Kau dimana sekarang? Aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu."

_"Jangan bercanda Itachi, jarak Konoha ke Suna sangat jauh. Memangnya kau mau bicara apa_ _denganku? Sangat tidak biasanya,"_

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Suna? Bukankah baru saja kau pergi dari rumahku untuk membeli ramen sekitar 5 menit yang lalu?"

Kini giliran orang di seberang sana yang mengernyit, _"Tunggu dulu Itachi, sejak kapan aku pergi ke Konoha tahun ini? Kau mabuk."_

Itachi membulatkan matanya. Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya semua ini? "Jadi maksudmu 'Naruto' yang bermalam di rumahku, dan mengerjai Sasuke tadi pagi, lalu berpamitan membeli ramen lima menit yang lalu itu, bukan kau?"

_"Kau pasti berhalusinasi. Aku ada di Suna dan tak pernah berkunjung ke Konoha beberapa tahun_ _ke belakang."_

XXX

Dua orang pemuda _stoic _saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan di ruangan kelas yang telah kosong sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran sosok di hadapannya, yang kemudian diartikan sebagai,

'Tak ada gunanya.'

"Hei Uchiha."

"Hn."

Gaara ber-itch ria di balik wajah datarnya, sementara Sasuke ber-cuih ria melihat muka-ingin-ditonjok Gaara.

"Uchiha,"

"Apa?" Sasuke amnesia sejenak dari dua huruf konsonan yang sama sekali tak ada artinya.

"Sasuke," si pemuda Sabaku sekilas terlihat menggumamkan namanya tanpa makna.

"Ck, bicaralah dengan jelas, Panda." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Mendelik sebentar, kemudian mendengus.

"_My my_, kau marah?"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau memang marah." Tukas Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Seulas senyum jahil terlintas, walau hanya sebentar, "Kau marah karena aku mengacuhkanmu tadi pagi, Sasu-_koi_?"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Panda."

"Kau terlihat tiga kali lipat lebih manis ketika merajuk seperti itu, _darling_~"

"Dan kau terlihat sepuluh kali lebih menjijikan dibanding kotoran panda."

"Aw_, my lovely sweetie_ Sasu-_chan_ benar-benar manis!"

Sasuke nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat—yang tentu saja tak dilakukannya, mengingat harga diri kebanggaannya bisa hancur seketika. Tingkah Gaara yang sekarang bisa jadi diartikan sebagai suatu pelecehan karakter! Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang biasanya, demi Jashin.

"Berhenti bercanda, _my honey bunny cutie_ Gaara-_koi_~" jawab Sasuke lempeng.

Niat menyindir dengan nada sarkas, namun malah ditanggapi Gaara dengan serius.

"Aku tak bercanda, 'Suke-sayang,"

Dan diartikan Sasuke sebagai deklarasi pernyataan perang.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau memang bercanda, _pandarling_~"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda dengan pemuda unyu sepertimu, cinta."

Sasuke kalap.

_Pemuda unyu katanya?_ Inner Sasuke berapi-api.

"Kata-katamu seperti sedang menggombali banci, _Anata_." Kata Sasuke sinting.

"Tapi kau bukan banci, _babe_. Kau waria." Jawab Gaara sama-sama sinting.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Gaara seolah berkata, _'Ngajak-ribut-nih?'_

Dan dibalas dengan senyum iblis terselubung, '_Kalau-ributnya-di-ranjang-sih-ayuk-aja,'_

Sasuke kembali mendengus, "Aku pulang saja."

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke," Gaara menarik tangan si Uchiha bungsu, kemudian mendesaknya ke tembok. "Kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara yang mencengkram bahunya erat, "Kau pikir apa yang membuatku menerimamu segampang ini, Panda?"

"Perjanjian itu." Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Tepat. Lantas mengapa tadi pagi aku masih harus berhadapan dengan para orang ababil yang memujaku?"

"..."

"Cukup akui saja kalau kau itu TIDAK BECUS sama sekali mengurusi hal semacam itu. Jadi sekarang, tolong minggir dan jangan mengusik kehidup—"

Sasuke menjengit ketika Gaara mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka secara tak terduga. Menggodanya dengan menjilat kedua belah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Tangan yang semula mencengkram bahunya kini mulai turun dengan gerakan seduktif menuju pinggangnya. Menariknya untuk lebih mendekat.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah.

APA SIH YANG DILAKUKAN SI PANDA DUNGU INI?! Kami-sama, ini keempat kalinya ia dicium orang dengan gender yang sama dengannya!

Dan lagi, si panda-merah-dungu-sinting ini bukannya meminta dengan sopan agar Sasuke membuka mulutnya supaya Gaara lebih leluasa mengeksplor isi mulutnya—ini bukan berarti ia menginginkannya—si panda ini malah menggunakan cara ekstrim, menginjak kakinya sekencang mungkin.

_Dasar gila! _Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Merasa harga dirinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya gara-gara Gaara, Sasuke menendang perut si pemuda Sabaku sekuat tenaga. Membuatnya terpental dan menabrak tembok saking kuatnya tendangan si Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau!" desis Sasuke penuh amarah. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangannya. Berjalan bak zombie ke arah Gaara yang jatuh terlentang dengan aura suram, Sasuke lantas mendudukkan bokongnya di perut Gaara yang ia tendang tadi dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Kuakui kau cukup berani untuk ukuran panda dungu sepertimu," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara, lalu mencium bibir pemuda merah itu perlahan.

"Ap—ouch!"

Ah, rupanya kata 'mencium' bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Gaara.

Lebih tepatnya, menggigit.

Ya, Sasuke menggigit bibir Gaara hingga sobek, kemudian menekan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah itu dengan lidahnya.

"Tapi Gaara," Sasuke menyeringai berbahaya, "Aku tak suka didominasi."

Dan Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar kelas disertai bantingan keras pada pintu yang tak berdosa.

Gaara tersenyum ala maniak. "Si Uchiha itu benar-benar menarik." Gumamnya, "_Well,_ mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok."

XXX

"Yo _minna!_ Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Motto hidupku adalah RAMEN! Aku pindahan dari Suna _Gakuen_. Salam kenal semuanya~"

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka kalau Sensei tukang telat—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi?—yang dengan ajaibnya datang ke kelasnya tepat waktu, memberinya sebuah kejutan tak terduga.

_Si _dobe_ pindah sekolah? Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_._

_ToBeContinued_

**A/N :** Apakah ini sudah panjang? Iya kan? Iya kan? /dibanting. Maaf soal keterlambatan apdetnya. Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk /ceilah/ jadi gak sempet lanjutin fict ini T_T

Maaf juga kalau ada typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, dan pendeskripsian gagal (seperti biasa) ^^v

Ah, buat balesan ripiu :

**Touru** : gomen~ ini telat banget apdetnya hehehe /ditabok/ cieh yang fansnya NaruGaa/GaaNaru (?) xD ah, soal GaaSasu atau SasuGaanya gimana nanti /smirk

**Guest** : Saya juga bingung hubungan mereka kayak apa ._. /dimutilasi/ ini udah apdet, tapi lama sih hehe xD

**Namikaze-sama** : Salam kenal juga say /plak/ gapapa kok, kotak ripiu masih kosong kok. Soal GaaSasu/SasuGaa gimana nanti aja /dor/ ini udah apdet ya, makasih udah mau nunggu :D

**LoneRaccoon** : aduh saya terharu /meper ingus ke baju Sasuke/ ini udah apdet ya~ :D

**Black LIly** : Ini udah apdet ya Lily-san. Soal itu...tunggu aja chap depan xD /ditendang/

**who am I** : arigatou /kasih bunga/ Si Sasu suka minum obat soalnya dia pengen tidur tanpa diganggu. Nah, Naru nanya 2 univ itu udah kejawab kan? Buat yang 'Sasu pernah ciuman sama Fugaku' ini nanti saya bikin side storynya kalau ada waktu xD Ini udah apdet ya, emm...saya harus manggil kamu apa?

**Ash** : "first kiss sasuu... cieee sama itachiii..." iya dong, soalnya saya penggemar Uchihacest! /dibunuh/ ini udah apdet, tapi telat sih xD

**kaira sasaki** : ini udah apdet ya sayang /plak xD rikues? Ditampung dulu ya~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin ripiu fict jelek ini /tebar piso/ yang nge-fave juga~ silent readers juga~

yang paling penting, reviewnya boleh?


End file.
